1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed and, more particularly, to a rocking bed for infants.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rocking bed comprises a support frame and a basket pivotally mounted on the support frame for placing babies. Thus, the user can move the basket to pivot and rock the basket relative to the support frame so as to provide a comfortable sensation to the babies placed in the basket. However, the user has to push and pull the basket successively so as to rock the basket reciprocally, thereby causing inconvenience to the user and wasting the user's time and energy.